bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jikoku Tentei
Biography Jikoku Tentei grew up on Earth in a middle class family with a checkered past who vowed to give their son a chance to aspire past their mistakes. Despite his natural laziness Jikoku grew up and attended the greatest universities across the globe, becoming an international attorney by the age of 16. Around the age of 17 Jikoku mysteriously vanished off the face of the Earth... Appearance Jikoku is a well featured man that appears to be in his late teens or early twenties. He has black hair with a teal-ish tint and bright amber eyes. Standing at six feet three inches tall with defined muscles, Jikotu can seem fairly powerful just at a glance. He usually wears a white button up shirt and a dull leather jacket over, along with jeans and black Italian-like shoes. Jikoku is described as very handsome by others...and himself. Personality Jikoku is an intellegent, arrogant, conniving, and playful individual. He is very bright and usually cheerful, and thus isn't often taken seriously. He is loving to any he considers a friend, and though he often jokes at them will always be there in time of need. Jikoku is an absolute genius, yet extremely lazy when it comes to laborious work. He is perhaps the only intellectual equal to Echo in both practical and creative uses. In the least, Jikoku is a pervert. He constantly flirts with women in a professional yet obsessive way, but claims to have no intention to act on any feelings with anyone other than a possible wife. Since Jikoku has seen all the cruelties of the universe and holds power that is neccessary to be kept in good hands, Jikoku is very decisive and holds hismelf as judge of all lifeforms. He does not kill without purpose but since he knows past, present, and future can tell if one will ever change and thus execute anyone who will create problems. Abilities Legends tell of a sacred key that holds pass to the gates of the realm of Time, a sacred realm that is inaccessible in the physical world. In the sanctum of this realm lies an altar which holds an ancient text coding a riddle. If the said riddle is solved, the mantle of time itself is said to be passed to a single being for safe keeping. Along the realm are several large ziggurats that stand as landmarks and tests to ensure that the bearer of time is completely and totally ready to reserve order in the universe. Though not yet seen, Jikoku has declared hismelf to hold the power of time, and this manifests as his zanpakuto. In my world of Bleach, Echo represents everything that is chaos, and in polarity Jikoku represents everything that is order. Zanpakuto Yuuetsusei Yuuetsusei (Lit. "Supremacy") is the name of Jikoku's zanpakuto, and the manifestation of the laws of time themselves. Each of its forms possess an ability or multiple abilities. Whenever Jikoku accesses any of his Time control abilities, his eyes seem to manifest a bright amber clock that gyrates rapidly. Sealed: In its sealed stated Yuuetusei takes the form of medium length two handed katana with a bright silver blade, amber hilt, and black lining amber lining running across the flatter surface of the blade. The bottom of its hilt resembles a whirlpool shaped crest, and attached by a small chain is a feather-like crescent. Whenever its abilities are accessed, the black portion of the blade lights up a bright amber. Abilities: Unknown Shikai: Te Ippai Yuuetsusei (Lit. Hand of Supremacy) is Jikoku's Shikai release, and is activated upon the release command of: "Turn the sands". In this release, Yuuetsusei takes the form of a two-handed longsword. It's hilt is a shimmering onyx color with a few symmetric spikes that portrude both up and down. Along this portion are several jet black streakes The sword's grip is a deep brown and its butt is the same shade as the hilt, but is encrested with a jet black, spherical, gem. When its abilities are tapped into, the jet black crest and streakes illuminate bright amber. Abilities: Unknown Bankai: Nigiri Ippai Yuuetsusei {Lit. Grip of Supremacy) is jikoku's Bankai release. In this release Jikoku's sword is replaced by a tatoo-like set of wings that float behind him closely, providing him with levitation and flight. The wings are jet black, and upon the activation of his abilities illuminate a bright amber. Abilities: Unknown Quotes "Mhm, very fun." "Just so you know, you're going to look very beautiful tomorrow." "Huh, could've sworn I didn't remember you being so stupid." Trivia *Jikoku represents the other half of my personality opposite of Echo, who represents coldness and missed opportunities due to harsh circumstances. Jikoku represents freedom, justice, and the good things that can come out of life. He and Echo are very different, but very much the same, and I don't intend on them meeting unless the sitaution absolutely demands for it. *His theme song would probably be "Rain" by Creed.